


Lucha por el legado

by MartinTello15



Series: La Campeona de la Magia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Conspiracy, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Orion Black, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Nobility, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black Bashing, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black Bashing, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, War, mentor Filius flitwick
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Los Médici han entrado en su decadencia y el destino de Italia y la Magia descansan en las manos de una niña que intenta forjar su camino entre una serie de enemigos que la rodean.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arcturus Black III | Sirius Black's Grandfather & Original Female Character(s), Arcturus Black III | Sirius Black's Grandfather/Melania Macmillan Black, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Cassiopeia Black & Original Female Character(s), Celia Greengrass / Cyrus Greengrass, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Black Prewett, Irma Crabbe Black/Pollux Black, Lily Evans & Pandora Lovegood, Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s), Melania Macmillan Black & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Pandora Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Regulus Black & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black & Pandora Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: La Campeona de la Magia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> La edad de varios personajes será alterada, así como la organización política de la Europa Mágica.

_14 de septiembre de 1960, Palazzo Nova Forte._

Vittoria de Villena, duquesa viuda de Florencia, estaba tirada en su cama como un títere sin cuerdas. Su respiración era entrecortada e irregular, y a veces pasaba de un estado animado y febril a uno de apatía y aburrimiento total. Los médicos estaban preocupados por su estado ya que no conocían los síntomas. Algunos consideraban una tuberculosis, otros teorizaban viruela, pero el doctor licenciado, Jacobo Penillini, proponía una maldición de sangre, producto de la endogamia de una abuela paterna de la duquesa.

Vittoria miraba a todos con una expresión aburrida y resignada, como aquella que se enfrentaba a la muerte. <<Algo no tan alejado de la realidad>> pensó con amargura y tristeza.

Cuando los médicos, a excepción de Penillini, se fueron, Vittoria se levantó con sus últimas fuerzas. Penillini observó a la duquesa con tristeza plasmada en sus ojos grises y acuosos. Ella había estado presente en su nacimiento y el que ahora la viera al umbral de la muerte le destrozaba el corazón.

\- Penillini.- La voz dulce y musical que recordaba había desparecido. La reemplazó un raspor parecido cuando sus gatos rasgaban sus garras sobre sus pizarras.

\- Duquesa. – puso su mano sobre la frente y no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado cuando notó que no había calor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deparará el futuro? – preguntó la duquesa con sus ojos perlados mirándolo con la tristeza profunda que la había inundado desde aquella noche de lluvia veraniega.

\- Para usted… - se fijó en que sus manos estaban apretadas con fuerza, un gesto de nerviosismo que tenía desde pequeña, recordó con amargura. – no creo que más de 5 horas.

\- Como diría mi esposo… - habló la mujer antes de que tosiera – “pensé que tendría al menos un tiempo para ver el amanecer.” – recitó con una risa ronca y grave que le costó un ataque de tos.

Con delicadeza pasó una poción amarilla para el dolor de garante y un emplaste curativo para sus ganglios inflamados.

\- No era a lo que me refería Jacobo. – Replicó con una sonrisa suave que destrozaba su viejo corazón – Hablaba de los demás.

<< Como siempre. >> recordó con vieja amargura << Siempre pensando en los demás y menos en si misma. >> podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en las que Vittoria de Villena se cuidó a si misma antes de casarse con Paolo de Médici, en su momento duque heredero de Florencia.

\- De acuerdo a la nueva ley de sucesión que promulgó esta semana, su hija será la nueva duquesa de Florencia. La Ley de Regencia exige que el familiar más cercano al anterior duque sería el regente y posible tutor de la duquesa, en este caso el duque de Bracciano Cosme de Medici.- respondió - Roguemos a Lady Mágica que la sabiduría y compasión rodee su regencia. – dijo más por protocolo que por deseo genuino.

\- La sabiduría y compasión que rodearía esa regencia sería la muerte súbita de mi cuñado, o su envío a un manicomio. – Replicó duramente la mujer dando una breve risotada – No, lo que me preocupa no son los otros, sino mi hija.

Esa respuesta le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero pudo mantenerse en calma al menos en exterior. 21 años cuidando de la joven hicieron que pudiera leerla tan bien como ella podía leerlo.

\- El destino de su hija es incierto. – Acordó con delicadeza – Su cuñado puede tener oportunidad, pero considerando el peso de la población, habrá una disputa por la tutela.

Vittoria hizo un murmullo de asentimiento y por un momento cerró los ojos en un gesto de meditación. Los Bracciano no eran queridos entre las ramas familiares y el pueblo en general. Si Cosme lograba imponerse en el poder sería un milagro sombrío.

\- Me he preparado para esta eventualidad. – Dijo finalmente abriendo lentamente los ojos – Mis dolencias no las puede descifrar nadie porque es un secreto familiar Jacobo. La ambición familiar está cobrando su precio; primero Paolo, ahora yo, después seguirá el pueblo y terminará con mi hija.

\- No hable así Su Alteza. – replicó con tenacidad y dureza – Si usted me dice el veneno o hechizo puedo salvarla. – prometió con determinación. Salvaría a la joven y los tiempos oscuros podían detenerse.

\- No puedo Jacobo. – Dijo con tranquilidad resignada – Ya te puse en peligro diciéndote esto, y no deseo causar más dolor de lo que causaré con mi muerte.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer Alteza? - preguntó perdiendo la compostura tras años de entrenamiento y práctica. El dolor en su corazón era demasiado profundo para mantener los modales cortesanos – Estás muriendo, y tu hija está en peligro conforme pasa los segundos. No podremos detener esto.

\- Y lo sé. – Respondió con los párpados pesándole – Estamos perdiendo el juego, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es salvarnos mientras podamos.

Con cuidado se volvió hacia su anillo de la Señora de la Más Respetada, Noble y Antigua de los Médici y llamó a uno de los elfos.

Al instante la criatura de ojos salones y orejas puntiagudas se hizo presente.

\- Flippy está presente su Señora Alteza y lista para servirla. – dijo la criatura con voz aguda.

\- Gracias Flippy. – Masculló mientras la tos volvía – Rápido, lleva este sobre rojo al Consejo de Regencia, el verde a Lord Riknog y el azul a Black Manor. – Indicó tendiéndole los papeles – No dejes que nadie te vea y no se lo entregues a nadie más que a sus destinatarios. – ordenó.

\- Flippy cumplirá con sus órdenes su Señora Alteza. – respondió el elfo desapareciendo en un chasquido.

\- Envió su testamento. – Dedujo tratando de volver en sí – Es posible que el duque de Bracciano lo selle y le impida a su hija acceder a su herencia.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió con una sonrisa astuta – Cuento con ello. - luego se volvió hacia su cómoda y convocó una tetera y una carta – Reúne a nuestros partidarios en el palacio e indícales que tomen el traslador. Convoca a tu elfo y dales esta carta a nuestros aliados en la Catedral de Santa María del Fiore. – indicó.

\- ¿Adónde iremos? – preguntó intentando evitar la despedida.

\- Ustedes a la Casa Señorial de Villena. Sara aceptó recibirlos. El marqués de Pistoia y sus partidarios serán recibidos en Sicilia. Cecil y su grupo a Black Manor – explicó.

\- Entonces este es el adiós. – exclamó con tristeza el médico. No quería dejarla sola, pero conocía la mirada terca de Vittoria de Villena y sabía que ya había perdido la batalla.

\- Cuídate Jacobo. – Pidió con un dejo de cariño – Cuando mi hija pueda estar a salvo, contáctala y cuéntale historias de mí, que pueda saber de su madre.

\- Lo hare, lo prometo. – respondió el hombre volteándose para verla por última vez.

\- El hechizo que notifica mi muerte logró ser retrasado 5 horas. Solo eso tienes. – Dijo – Vete ya. – ordenó.

El médico asintió y cerró la puerta, sellando así su despedida y un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

Cuando Jacobo Perellini se fue, Vittoria soltó un grito de dolor. Pudo contener un momento las punzadas recorriendo sus venas, pero sabía que no ganaría esta batalla.

Con sus últimas fuerzas sacó de su sostén un vial con líquido purpura suave.

Si se iba a ir a los brazos de Lady Magic sería en sus propias reglas.

* * *

El 15 de septiembre pasaría a la historia de Florencia como la Noche de la Caída de las Ramas. El grueso de las tropas del duque de Bracciano aprovechó el toque de campanas por la muerte de la duquesa viuda para lanzar sus hechizos de bombardeo sobre las murallas, que no habían logrado ser reforzadas por el ritual de sangre al que eran sometidos los duques de Florencia. Los soldados del Protectorado del Pontificio avanzaron sobre la diezmada guardia para intentar detener a los invasores. Paralelamente las brujas del Culto Negro, acólitas supervivientes del bando de Grindewald, lanzaron unas cobras de piedra encantada con un ritual de sombras para derribar las torres de vigilancia. Los sobrevivientes de la batalla de Liguria lanzaron sus fuerzas restantes de caballería y destruyeron a un par de esas serpientes hechizadas antes de que las brujas convocaran un mini-tornado que destrozó a los abraxanes y las balas de concreto hechizadas con un _Bombarda_ temporizado.

Mientras el grueso del ejército debilitado contenía a la horda de soldados del duque y a las brujas practicantes de magia negra, unas legiones de soldados rumanos entraron al Palazzo Nova Forte a través de una serie de catatumbas usadas por los magos cristianos en el siglo III. Eran entrenados para la masacre sin piedad y la rapiña desmesurada, por lo que el gran esplendor de los duques predecesores resultó ser ultrajado por esos hombres sin honor y más desalmados que los mercenarios venecianos.

Los elfos domésticos usaron las antiguas defensas del castillo para detener a los 2500 hombres que entraron por las catatumbas. Lanzaron troncos de obsidiana maldecidos que descomponían la carne al entrar en contacto con esta, y solo una armadura con el encantamiento _Magia Protegit_ podía resistir los efectos frente a un contacto leve o mediano; los candelabros despidieron flamas de _Fiendfyre_ cuando fueron pasando por los pasillos y corredores en dirección a las obras de arte; la Sala de Conferencias fue defendida por la estatua de Lorenzo el Magnífico, protegida con un encantamiento de magia de sangre.

Pese a esas y más formidables defensas, la magia estaba muy débil por la muerte de la duquesa viuda. Esta había retrasado el tiempo en que esta anunciaba su muerte, por lo que frente a tanto dolor contenido, la magia del palacio soltó un tsunami de desdicha y sufrimiento que debilitó los encantos de protección y permitió finamente a los rumanos penetrar con éxito por gran parte del castillo.

Los elfos, viendo el resultado desfavorable en el que estaba la batalla, y conscientes de que su magia se estaba agotando, decidieron reunir lo poco que quedaba para proteger a la última esperanza de Florencia.

La nueva duquesa, Bianca de Medici y Villena, era un bebé que heredaría los rasgos turcos de su abuela materna y los griegos de su abuela paterna alrededor de su cuerpo. Era blanca y la forma de sus ojos era ovalada, su cuerpecito estaba bien equilibrado y cuando abría los ojos se podía ver el verde bosque con manchas violeta que poseía su padre, aunque el cabello rubio castaño parecía notarse más hacia el lado de su madre.

Una anciana bruja había sido traída a toda prisa. Estaba preparando las pociones, runas y estudios de aritmancia para que el ritual de la duquesa Vittoria fuera confirmado por Lady Magia y entrara en vigor sobre su receptora, la huérfana Bianca. Los elfos restantes entraron y reforzaron las protecciones de la puerta antes de que la mayoría cayera rendidos al asuelo, agotados de magia y sin tener a sus amos para recibir más.

La bruja los miró con compasión y admiración. Los magos y brujas de hoy en día eran muy arrogantes y despreciaban a los elfos, pero era claro que los duques fallecidos eran una excepción, y su buen trato y respeto a las criaturas se vio recompensada por esa lealtad a muerte por parte de esos pequeños seres.

Lady Magia asintió en concordancia y tristeza. La masacre desatada por aquellos que violaban sus leyes y derechos hacia sus fieles hijos era insoportable y deseaba desatara su furia sobre ellos. Pero Fate detuvo su arrebato y le recordó que no tenía fuerzas en esas tierras por la Guerra de Sucesión Medicea, y que solo podría restaurarse protegiendo a la última elegida de la familia.

Death, que solía tener tiranteces con Fate, asintió con gravedad. El equilibrio ya muy resquebrajado, quedó totalmente desaparecido en esas tierras por la interferencia de los magos descarrilados y prejuiciosos. Justice estaba muy enferma pero igualmente asistió a la reunión.

Había luna negra hoy, y Marte brillaba de rojo sangre. Era una noche de matanza, noche de dolor, noche de desesperanza.

Pero también la noche perfecta para la venganza.

La bruja comenzó a recitar el conjuro de invocación. El techo se abrió y un rayo de luz roja oscura, resultado de la unión de los planetas, cayó sobre la recién nacida, que estaba inquietantemente serena y triste, como si sintiera el dolor de su pueblo pero también sabedora de los acontecimientos a su alrededor.

\- Hija mía, has sido cruelmente arrebatada del refugio de tus padres. Tu familia demostró su lado ruin e irrespetuoso hacia ti, hija de Lady Magic y las Señoras del Círculo de la Existencia, así como a tus compañeros brujos en esta noche de ambición y sangre. Por este ritual, invoco a Lady Magic, Fate, Justicie, Death, Live y Liberty para que confirmen el sacrificio de Vittoria de Villena y Paolo de Médici para proteger a su hija. Pedimos justicia y venganza a los muertos de esta noche, humanos y criaturas. Que nos den fuerza y resistencia en estos tiempos difíciles hasta que la niña esté lista para cumplir su papel como la Campeona de la Magia. - Declaró la mujer mientras ponía toda a pizca de su magia y la de la sangre de los padres del bebé sobre el centro de la runa. La sangre comenzó a brillar y correr alrededor de los dibujos de la runa cuando llegaron sobre la bebé, un brillo apareció sobre su corazón y luego se fue mientras la niña lloraba por la magia penetrando en ella tan joven.

Justo cuando la bruja terminó con el ritual, las protecciones cayeron y los rumanos fueron matando a los débiles elfos uno a uno. La mujer reunió a los que quedaba y les entregó su magia para darles la fuerza de entrelazarse con el bebé. Cayendo al suelo, recitó sus últimas palabras.

\- Que mi sangre derramada por medio de la violencia, entregue la protección de mi familia a ti niña. Que puedas ser acogida por mi familia y criada como una de nosotros. – gritó Lycoris Black antes de caer al suelo por el golpe de la espada de un soldado rumano de gran tamaño.

Los elfos gritaron ante la muerte de la señora y mientras unos recogían al bebé para sacarla de la Sala de Rituales, otros convocaron el cuerpo y se la llevaron del lugar para regresárselo a su familia. Los soldados rumanos no lograron salir cuando Lady Magic, presa de furia y dolor por la masacre realizada en su presencia, liberó su poder contra los hombres destruyendo la Sala de Rituales y enterrándolos bajo tierra. Ninguna de las Señoras la detuvo, y Death se fue para recibir y castigar a sus nuevas almas.

* * *

_15 de septiembre de 1960, Crow Home_

A las 2 de madrugada, la residencia envió una alarma a sus Señores ante la llegada de una criatura a su castillo. El Señor, un hombre de casi sesenta años, aunque aparentaba unos 30-40 porque los magos solían vivir más tiempo y envejecer más lento que sus contraparte no mágicos, era alto y tenía rasgos severos y duro, como si hubiera vivido serios tormentos en su vida que romperían a otro mortal, así unos ojos gris pálido y gélido que con una mirada dura te resquebrajaría el alma; poseía el cabello largo, pero cuando se levantó lo recogió enseguida en una coleta de caballo bastante rígida.

La Señora, por su parte, era una contraparte total a su marido. Era una mujer de 55 años con apariencia de una mujer de 30-35. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado que recogió enseguida con horquillas que la hacían ver como una mariposa y unos ojos marrón suave algo saltones. Sus rasgos eran suaves y risueños, pero tenían un extraño brillo en los ojos que su esposo conocía demasiado bien que trataba de no estar en su línea de fuego cuando entraba en ese estado.

El matrimonio se cambió hacia una vestimenta informal. Túnica semiabierta, camisa negra y pantalones grises para el hombre, y un vestido sencillo y holgado para la mujer con una bata de dormir. Planeaban lidiar con la criatura y volver a dormir en menos de 5 minutos.

Se dirigieron al Salón Principal, donde se sentaron en las sillas que demostraban su poder como el Señor y la Señora de la más Antigua y Noble Casa Black. Hicieron una seña al elfo principal, Joseph, y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un elfo doméstico sucio, desaliñado y con unas cuantas heridas.

El invitado avanzó con miedo y preocupación irradiando en sus excesivamente saltones ojos verdes. Se paró con inquietud e hizo una reverencia.

\- El elfo Timmy, perteneciente a la Más Respetable, Antigua y Noble Casa Médici. – anunció el elfo con voz chillona y algo quebrada.

\- Un placer Timmy. ¿A qué debemos su presencia? – preguntó Melania Black, nee Macmillan.

\- Timmy lo siente mucho, señora. – lloró el elfo agarrándose las orejas y tratando de arrancárselas sin éxito – Tratamos de contener la puerta, pero los invasores eran demasiado y estábamos… ¡Oh señora, cuanto lamento yo y mis compañeros no hacer algo más para ayudarla! – el elfo se veía claramente miserable y solo no se arrojó a los pies de la mujer por su educación en protocolo.

\- ¿Ayudar a quién? – Preguntó escuetamente Arcturus Black con una mirada penetrante pero por el momento sin expresión dura, lo que logró no alterar más al elfo – Dinos a qué has venido. – ordenó.

El elfo asintió y con un chasquido el cuerpo de una mujer se apareció frente al matrimonio y fue depositado suavemente en la alfombra.

Melania por poco no soltó un grito de horror, pero su esposo estaba con una mirada conmocionada y devastada. Su hermana, Lycoris Black, estaba tirada sin vida frente a él. Sus cabellos rojos heredados de su madre, Hesper Gamp, estaban sucios y con polvo de piedra. Tenía un horrendo agujero en su pecho que tenía manchas de sangre además de varios cortes en la muñeca que Arcturus descifró como marcas de un ritual de sangre.

Con una mirada lívida pero totalmente en blanco que no logró cambiar a su máscara serena y sin emociones, Arcturus miró fijamente al elfo que evitaba todo contacto visual y seguía sollozando silenciosamente.

“Habla.” Ordenó levantándose de su silla con un tono peligroso y asesino en su voz mientras que su esposa se recuperó de su estupor y se dispuso a calmarlo frotándole círculos chiquitos alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

El elfo recuperó algo de compostura y se dispuso a dar relato de los acontecimientos sucedidos hace apenas unas horas.


	2. Capítulo 1

_4 de marzo de 1966. Palazzo Canale, Venecia._

El Palazzo Canale era una construcción edificada sobre una ladera en medio de un pantano. Fue creada bajo orden del Duce Ernesto Ducanti, gobernante de Venecia desde 1598 hasta 1626, cuando la crisis muggle de la Valtelina le costó su expulsión y su encierro en el palacio. Era bastante alto con sus 12 pisos, cada uno del tamaño exacto al de la recámara de la Reina del Reino Unido, y con la fachada al estilo de las óperas napolitanas y de color celeste grisáceo. Tenía 6 torres, 4 dispuestas en los puntos cardinales y 2 en el centro, con punta de pera y eran depositarias de las piedras angulares de protección y una Sala Secreta de Rituales, que según dicen, fue creada por Ducanti para lanzar una maldición de sangre a la distancia sobre los 24 miembros del Consejo Familiar que lo despidieron del cargo.

Bianca observó el castillo con parsimonia y recelo. A sus 5 años tenía la apariencia del tronco de un álamo. Tenía la figura estrecha y era muy alta pese a la falta de comida que le daban sus tíos, era de piel blanquecina como el mármol y portadora de la figura con la que se había destacado su abuela paterna, Aysa Sultán, media pero ligera como una pajilla. Heredó los ojos de su madre, pero tenía muchas miradas de su padre, según le dijo la mujer que iba a visitar.

El toque brusco de una mano grande y grasienta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El hombre tuerto y con un puro en la mano la ayudó a bajarse del bote y le entregó una canasta cubierta con una manta. La niña lo aceptó y le dio un asentimiento breve mientras relajaba sus rasgos para no otorgar una sonrisa, pero si dar una expresión de gratitud.

\- Buena suerte niña. - Dijo el hombre mientras le daba un hechizo de calentamiento y se alejaba tanteando los ducados que la niña le entregó. El barco se alejó del peñasco y se perdió de vista con la niebla.

Temblando de miedo y no de frío, Bianca se dirigió a través de una cueva donde encontró una antorcha abandonada y tras varias cerillas desperdiciadas, logró prender el fuego y se adentró a través de la entrada subterránea que tenía al frente. Era húmeda, olía a alquitrán y excremento de ratas, las cuales huían haciendo un aterrador chillido que ni la inmutó. Ya había estado en una habitación fría donde las ratas abundaban, la _cortesía_ de sus primas mayores duró tres días y cuando logró salir su tía se rio y se refirió a ella como un elfo doméstico.

Siguió su camino subiendo unas escaleras de piedra sucia y manchada de sangre viaje y seca. El hedor ahora era de orina pero las goteras se detuvieron. Cuando las escaleras se detuvieron, Bianca se fijó en el montacargas puesto frente a ella, con una bombilla muggle que brillaba tenuemente. Abrió la puerta con un tiró y la madera se quebró, sacándole varias astillas a sus manos.

Con un grito de dolor, la niña se arrancó unas astillas y dejó otras. Ya se encargaría más tarde.

Se metió al espacio cerrado, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de suprimir los recuerdos que salían a la luz.

_La habitación de púas. El frío dolor del metal._

_Su tía riendo mientras hacía el_ Sangluindo*.

_La frase de su tío hacia su hijo mayor._

_-_ Ella morirá como su madre.

Soltando un sollozo, Bianca buscó temblando la piedra de ascensión que le relató su bisabuela hasta hallar el brillo rojo que dijo que desprendía. Mientras el montaplatos la levantaba, Bianca comenzó a practicar las respiraciones que le recomendó Rian, su elfo favorito.

Inhala… exhala.

Y así estuvo hasta llegar a su destino.

Salió del montaplatos para fijarse en la persona que la estaba recibiendo.

\- Mi _duchessina_. - Soltó una voz áspera pero impregnada de dulzura. “Estoy feliz de que hayas escapado de mi nieto idiota y su esposa psicótica.”

\- Lo mismo digo bisa. - Respondió dirigiéndose hacia Gabriela de Sicilia, duquesa consorte de Florencia desde 1929 hasta 1943 al ser la esposa de Romeo I de Florencia. Una mujer alta y corpulenta, de cara vivaz aunque desventajada por la edad, los ojos fijos como halcones hambrientos y con un camisón rígido que ceñía sus huesos y lo hacía visibles.

Caminó hasta su regazo y besó con educación su mano. Gabriela de Sicilia era una mujer de fuerte carácter y muy dominante que además poseía una lengua virulenta y mordaz con la que atacaba a cualquiera que estuviera en sus malos días. Logró obtener una mala fama por sus ideas fascistas y eso le costó su trono, aunque en los años siguientes logró recuperar la confianza del pueblo con sus actos de caridad y sus proyectos sobre la naturaleza de Sicilia sus propiedades mágicas hasta que se negó a rendir homenaje a su tío Francesco de Médici como Regente de Florencia. En consecuencia la expulsaron y no la volvió a ver en 4 años.

Gabriela a pesar de todo mantuvo el contacto con su bisnieta. Pese a su lengua virulenta, era una dama de severa y rígida que esperaba buenos modales de los demás. Los irrespetuosos tendrían que lidiar con su temperamento avasallador. Aunque Francesco y su familia eran un montón de mocosos malcriados, arrogantes y perversos, estaba feliz de ver que los exquisitos modales de su querida nuera Alexandra pudieran manifestarse en la joven Bianca.

Bianca tomó asiento en una silla que le trajo u elfo y observó a su bisabuela. Estaba muy desmejorada físicamente. Tenía la piel amarillenta y la piel hundida haciendo notar sus huesos. Venas negras corrían alrededor de sus brazos y una mancha negra y podrida devoraba su rodilla.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó tratando de contener la abrumadora preocupación que la abordaba - ¿Por qué te ves tan…?

\- ¿Agonizante? - preguntó la anciana sacando un sollozo asentimiento de la niña, que perdió todo el autocontrol que se había impuesto desde que tuvo 3 años.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿En este lugar tan mal cuidado y abandonado por la magia? - exigió la niña poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a su bisabuela con una mirada exigente que le recordó a la anciana demasiado a su nieto y a ella. Pese a su juventud, rezumaba poder y potencial, algo que hizo que lo engranajes de Gabriela se encendieran ante una idea que solucionaría un problema que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

\- Vine aquí a buscarte algo para ti. Un regalo. - Contestó. - Ewie. - Gritó llamando a un elfo viejo con pelo en las orejas - Ve a traer la piedra e instruye a los otros elfos de recoger lo que encontramos y enviarlos a mi bóveda. Cuando terminen tráelos para acá. - Instruyó.

\- Ewie obedecerá. - Contestó la criatura despareciendo en un chasquido.

Bianca la miró aún con dolor en sus ojos, negándose a ver su pierna y sus brazos. Con desdén le pasó la canasta que llevaba y se sentó enfurruñada.

Gabriela observó confundida a su nieta. Era muy raro que perdiera el control así, aunque estaba secretamente aliviada con que la niña hiciera algo parecido a un puchero. Aún si era severa, entendía que los niños debían hacer a veces un ligero berrinche. La había asustado la idea de que Bianca actuara permanentemente como una muñeca perfecta, tal y como deseaban los Bracciano.

Decidió fijarse en las cosas de la canasta. Había comida, un juego de ajedrez y otro de cartas.

\- ¿Sabías que no tenía mi juego de ajedrez? - preguntó con una sonrisa agradecida

\- Raimundo estaba pavoneándose de tener tu juego y se lo tiró a un elfo cuando no pudo abrirlo. En una carta dijiste que no tenías mucho dinero y vos solo amas los juegos de ajedrez caros de la marca Borgoñein. - Contestó negándose a mirarla.

\- ¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso? ¿Y dónde conseguiste uno de esta marca? - preguntó la mujer asombrada de que una niña de 5 años lograra semejante hazaña.

\- Obligué a los elfos a formular juegos de lógica y conseguí el acceso a la Biblioteca Familiar. -Contestó con delicadeza “Curiosamente la magia impidió que mis tíos y primos descubrieran la biblioteca.”

\- Debió ser tu madre. - Respondió captando la atención hambrienta de la niña - Ella era precavida y posiblemente hizo un hechizo a la biblioteca que le impidió el acceso a cualquiera que no fueras tú. - Supuso. No conocía bien a la niña que se había casado con Paolo. No eran particularmente cercanos por las diferencias políticas y personales, aunque no eran enemigas sino más bien incompatibles.

\- Pero los elfos pueden entrar. - Contestó Bianca con sus cejas unidas en un gesto de cavilación.

Y hablando de esas criaturas, Ewie apareció. - Ewie y los otros elfos estamos listos. - Informó poniendo en sus manos la piedra.

\- Gracias Ewie. Diles a los elfos que pasen. - Ordenó.

\- Si Señora. - Asintió el elfo y en un segundo unos 5 elfos aparecieron en la habitación.

\- Muy bien. - Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su joven bisnieta, tan madura pero al mismo tiempo tan joven para su edad. - Esta piedra es una muy antigua, dada por los Duce de Venecia a miembros que hayan contribuido al ducado. Solo 65 de estas piedras fueron entregadas. Ella puede darte protecciones contra algunos ataques y aliviar los efectos de muchos hechizos malignos. Tu necesitas esa protección Bianca.

\- Gracias bisa. - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa brillante y cálida tan plena que a Gabriela le tomó por sorpresa. Nunca

\- De nada. - Dijo sabiendo el problema de su siguiente petición. - Ahora, debo pedirte que hagas algo por mí. - Ante el asentimiento de la niña, prosiguió - Vos serás la nueva señora de mis elfos. - Dijo controlando su tono y evitando la mirada de Bianca.

La niña soltó un sonido de exclamación. Pasó su mirada escéptica sobre el rostro de la mujer, ignorando en lo posible los gritos y sollozos de los elfos, hasta llegar a la rodilla. Ahí entonces la comprensión la golpeó como los hechizos dolorosos que Renata le lanzó en Navidad.

\- Estás muriendo. - Sentenció. La mirada triste que le lanzó la mujer confirmó sus afirmaciones.

Sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. Su bisabuela había sido la única de su familia que la había querido. No tenía más pariente que los Bracciano, y ellos no eran buenos con ella. Gabriela de Sicilia fue la única además de los elfos que se había preocupado por ella, le dio consejos y había tomado curiosidad por sus intereses. Si perdía a alguien más iba desfallecer de la desesperación.

Y como una presa sobreexplotada y muy debilitada, se desbordó.

Lloró. Lloró a mares por todo lo que había reprimido en su vida. La falta de sus padres, su anhelo por ellos, la ira y rencor que guardaba hacia los Bracciano, la desesperación con la que vivía su vida, la pérdida que sentía en su corazón así como la soledad por no tener amigos o seres queridos a su lado.

Sintió en todo momento la mano vieja pero firme de su bisabuela. La mujer rígida, formal y dominante, poseedora de unos 76 años de edad bien ganados y con una reputación de gigante abrasador, era ahora la imagen de una anciana enferma consolando a una niña desconsolada.

\- No, no. - Murmuraba la pequeña, ahora recogida en el pecho de la convaleciente mujer. - No puedes irte bisa, eres mi única familia. Si te vas me volveré loca. - Suplicó llorando sobre el camisón sucio de Gabriela.

\- Si querida, es mi hora. - Dijo la mujer en un tono suave que nunca había usado en su vida -Recoger esta piedra fue a un gran precio. Una maldición cayó sobre mí y está devorando mi carne. No voy a darte el dolor de verme morir y tampoco dejaré a mis elfos sufrir por la falta de magia para vivir. Ellos te cuidarán Bia, eres la única esperanza de tu familia y de tu pueblo. -

\- ¿Pero por qué yo? - lloró saliendo del agarre suave de la mujer - ¿Por qué no vos?

-Ya estoy vieja y enferma. - Respondió. A pesar de que Bianca era muy madura para su edad, seguía siendo una niña. - Tus padres tenían la esperanza de que tú tomaras tu trono. Tu tío tomó la regencia, pero sabe que su poder no durará. Su gobierno malvado caerá si tú creces, te entrenas y te preparas para tomar el poder e impedir que tus enemigos te lo arrebaten. Se fiel a los verdaderos valores de la familia y la magia. Obedece a Lady Magic y ámala con todo tu ser. Prométeme que honraras a los que murieron por tus padres y por ti, así como respetar a la magia en todas sus formas. Ya sea en criaturas como en plantas, o en magia luminosa u oscura. Promete eso Bia. -Pidió con los ojos iluminados por lágrimas que no caían.

\- Lo prometo bisa. - respondió en un susurro.

\- Buena niña. - Elogió con una sonrisa conmovida - Ahora, los elfos harán tu juramento y vos harás el tuyo.

Los elfos desfilaron alrededor de la niña y hablaron al unísono.

\- Yo Dixie / Ewie / Ruy / Toru / Iruk me comprometo a servir con mi magia y sangre.

Bianca por poco pierde el control, pero la presencia firme de su bisabuela a pesar de su convalecencia la animó.

\- Yo, Bianca de Médici, duquesa de Florencia, acepto el juramento de los elfos Dixie, Ewie, Ruy, Toru e Iruk. Yo formo el enlace entre los elfos y yo, y me comprometo a tratarlos con respeto y cariño, además de abrir mi magia hacia ellos para que puedan vivir. Que así sea. - proclamó temblando furiosamente.

Pudo sentir como la magia se envolvía alrededor de ella y los elfos, hasta que pareció ver un hilo formándose entre ellos. Pudo sentir la magia sensible y frágil en esas criaturas, y más allá, la sombra difusa de una mujer que a los pocos segundos despareció.

Fijó su mirada en su bisabuela y notó que la mujer ya no tenía pulso. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla y su boca estaba entreabierta y arqueada.

Bianca se paralizó. Sentía que su corazón latía descontroladamente, las piernas le fallaron golpeando sus rodillas contra la fría piedra. Agarró con fuerza el camisón de su abuela, deseando que recuperara el pulso, que despertara.

<< Pero era un deseo inútil y vano >> recordó.

Porque nadie regresaba de la muerte.

No sabía cuándo, pero en un momento los elfos debieron llevarla hasta su habitación. Los libros estaban apilados como una almohada. Las viejas cortinas la arropaban y ocultaban del exterior, mientras Rian, su elfo favorito, acariciaba su cabeza y le cantaba una nana.

No fue consciente de que millas de kilómetros al oeste un niño de 3 años soñaba con lo que Bianca acababa de vivir, mientras que su abuela buscaba a los elfos y su abuelo acariciaba su barbilla reflexionando ante lo acababa de escuchar.


End file.
